Cowcheese Chronicals
by ImDefyinGravity
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE- In short- Original OC love story created with KissTheBoy7. -Shes awesome. Check her out if you aleready havent 3
1. Chapter 1

Two OCs I have created with KissTheBoy7. They are the cutest OC couple ever. This is little fictlets I shall write about em. They were dubbed "Cowcheese" By Roger who called Harvey "Cowboy" And Eli "Cheesecake" Brief introduction….

Harvey Mackenzie

20 years old. Flamboyant Texan who tries to hide a thick accent. Partied through most of highschool, barely got through college. Moved to NY to become a journalist where he met Mark. Things got pretty serious but didn't work out. He's Often playfully teases by his four older brothers who live back in Texas. Blond- sporoing a mullet most of the time and a bit cocky. Shorter, a bit on the stalker side but muscular. Almost rugged but a softie at heart.

Elijah (Eli) Sergievski

23 years old. Semi- closeted blushing "virgin" With a domatrix like alter ego only Harvey and his accent can manage to bring out at times. He grew up in Wisconsin by a very religious family. Oldest and only boy. Attended private schools all his life and was never properly taught about any type of sexual activity. (Everything he knows it due to girly magazines and more commonly- taught by Harvey) Quiet. Shy. Perfect student. Moved to NY to study psychology. Tall, skinny, almost a bit feminine. Short, dark, curly hair and fair skined. Rarely touches alcohol unless of course with Harvey.

Again. I RP them with KissTheBoy7. Eventually they move in together around Christmas. But this is how they met….

Two weeks going to that coffee shop just to see Harvey each day. Eli was absolutely smitten. Infatuated. Love sick. Yet he knew nothing more than this man's name. But Eli decided that would change. He was done staring and fantasizing and hoping and pretending his daily cookie was the latte boys lips. Today Eli was going to flat out introduce himself and start a conversation. After seeing a bit of flirting the other day, he knew this guy played on his team… but Eli never approached anyone. She was shy for a reason. But… Maybe Harvey was like him. Maybe they had something in common. Of course they did they had to be _something_ But what? Just as Eli found enough courage to put down the book he'd given up on reading and looked up- there he was. With a smirk and Eli's notebook. "Heya hon… Think ya left this here yesterday."

Harvey just ended his first serious relationship… The relationship that he quit his dream job for, The relationship that made him moved in with a confused film maker and his ass of a roommate who found it funny to call him "Cowboy" and the relationship he foolishly believed to be real. Mark never loved him the way Harvey loved him back. But theres nothing he could do about is so after a month, He finally stopped crying picked himself up. So now he worked here. And he hated it. But the pay was good and the men were decent. Especially the one with the curly hair who always sat in the corner pretending to read. The one who licks his cookies. He could _definitely_ tap that. So when he saw this guy had left a notebook on the floor, Harvey jumped at the chance to start a conversation…. After flipping through it of course…. Oh _God _does this kid have girly handwriting. Notes. Notes. Cute little doodles. Notes. Notes. Charts. Damn. Nothing good. Oh well… at least its an icebreaker. Harvey smiled, for once, not holding back on the accent. This guy looks like he'd like it. "Heya hon… Think ya left this here yesterday."


	2. Phone Calls

Eli picked up the phone with a smile. He loved when his little sister called. She always had news or a story or something funny to say... But today was different. Today, she would tread uncharted territory that seldom is explored by gay older brother and nieve 10 year old sister.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Rachel ! How are you?"  
"ah... Pretty good. Hows Harvey?"  
Eli laughed. It was obvious shed taken a strong liking to him. But who could blame her?  
"Hes good"  
"Eli? I haveta ask you something."  
"Well, go ahed. Ask me anything"  
Now when Eli said this, he had no clue what it would lead to.  
"You dont have a girlfriend."  
Eli smiled.  
"No... I have a boyfriend. Harvey. You know that, silly."  
And nothing could possibly have prepared him for what his baby sister would say next.  
"...Well, If youre a /boy/ and Harveys a boy /too/ ...How do you have sex?"  
Elis eyes widened. Oh god where did she hear that?  
"Um... R-Rachel? Where did you learn that word? D-do you know what that is?"  
She sighed.  
"Yes, Eli. Mom told me /all/ about it yesterday. And I thought about you and Harvey and Asked Mom about it cause she asked if I had any questions. She said you and Harvey dont count and that I shouldn't talk about it. So... Do you have sex with Harvey?"  
Eli stood stunned. He cant hang up... But shes ten! He cant tell her! ...But moms way isnt right either. She should at least /know/... but her brother cant tell her! Especially when her brother is- well, Eli.  
"R-Rachel! That- thats a very private question and-"  
"So you DO have sex."  
"Well I- ... Rachel listen-"  
"How do you do it? Theres two penises. What do you put them inside?"  
"Rachel!"  
"Whats a penis look like? ... Oh! What does /Harveys/ penis look like?  
"Oh my goodness, Rachel that is /very/ private!"  
"What color is it? Does it look like yours? ...You /Do/ have one, right?"  
"YES! Yes. Yes, Rachel. I do. So does Harvey... I- I promise to tell you about it later, but for now... "  
"Do you have sex /a lot/?"  
"Rachel! Rachel Rachel listen... I-I like boys the same way you like boys. Even though... Well... Im a boy. Get it? And Harvey and me... We love eachother. Very much. Even though were both boys. Now, mom- mom isnt really happy about it so please dont tell her."  
Eli took a breath... This was the first time hed verbally said flat out he likes men... He was proud of himself- even if it was said in a simple version to his sister.  
"I know. But how-"  
Oh god shes growing impatient. As the baby of the family Rachel always gets what she wants- usually though- she wants answers. But thankfully, or maybe unfortunately, just as she was about to finish her sentence, the phone was taken by her mother.  
"Hello! Hello who is this?"  
Eli flushed, meekly stammering, frozen in fear she may have heard him.  
"M-mom? Its me. Eli..."  
"Elijah why did you call?"  
"Well actually-"  
"Elijah listen to me... Please. Come home. We got your grades in the mail. We were so proud to hear about your graduation. But this- this boy youve been seeing I- Elijah... Eli. I know this isnt you. This isnt my sweet little boy. We want him back. We just want to help you. Were all here for you."  
Eli took a breath, tears streaming down his face, struggling to talk clearly.  
"Mom... Mom Im sorry... But I love him... He loves me. And Im not going anywhere."  
Eli took the phone from his ear, quietly sobbing and ended one of the most painful conversations of his life. As the phone hit the receiver, he knew all too well the possibility that he may longer be considered family... But for Harvey...that was a risk he was willing to take.

Bottom of Form


	3. Mini Smoking Sticks

Harvey was about to collapse on hhe couch after a long day at work. But rather than Eli waiting eagerly at the door where he normally would be, He was sprawled out on the floor, crawling in an almost animal like manor.  
"Umm... Hun? You ok?"  
Eli glared up at him, a hint of crazy in his eye.  
"The floor its like- Its moving Harvey! Come here... Listen. I can hear my heartbeat from downstairs!"  
This worried Harvey. Psychology major or not- everyone has a breaking point and Eli has just been tipped off the edge.  
"HEY! Hey, Boo!..Boo. Bababanana Boo. I feel like Im at the dentist."  
Eli giggled and lay flat on his back, opening his mouth and began poking his tongue until he bit his finger.  
"MotherFUCKER!"  
Just as Harvey was about to call someone, he got a whiff of an eerily familiar skunky, musty scent that reminded him all too well of high school. But /Eli/? Elid never dare put anything like that in his mouth...  
"Harvey! Do you wanna have sex. Cause I do. I reeeeally do. And I want to... OH!"  
Eli gasped, looking extreemly excited about what he was about to say next.  
"Lets do it upsiddown... like Spiderman or- or something. But dont forget a condom I dont wanna get PREGGERSSSS!"  
With that he trailed off into a laugh one could only describe as maniacal. There was no doubt in Harveys mind that his boyfriend was definitely Did he even know how to smoke? Before Harvey could finish his thoughts, Eli seemed to snake up his leg, grabbing his shoulders and back him to a wall.  
"Lets fuck, lover boy... Your hair is so pretty today, Boo- Ohh. I think Im gonna throw up again... Nevermind!"  
Eli gave Harveys hair a good tug before collapsing into a fit of giggles. Harvey'd had enough.  
"Eli! Eli what the hell have you been smokin hon?"  
Eli responded with a giggle, sinking back to the floor and proceeded to spit in his hand, inspecting it.  
"Woah... Oh! Oh right! Ummm... Um. A stick. I smoked a stick. Mark called it pot which is stupid cause its not a pot. Its a stick... I think. Think... HAH! Thats a fun word... ANYWAY, Mark had some. My report card came in the mail and I started freaking out so- so he taught me howta do it. Its /natural/ Harvey. And they kinda looked like a mini baby penis.  
Eli giggles some more, trying to explain this expiriance to his boyfriend

"I like those. But these ones are all mini and like only this big And it makes your brain like Pshoo! You know? So When I opened it and found out Im graduating this year, I didnt stop breathing... I think my heart switched places with my liver... I feel it. It tickles... Like fairy kisses... LOOK AT IT... Touch my tummy!  
"Harvey was taken back a bit. So- his Ex got his legal genius of a boyfriend got high so he wouldnt flip out when he looked at his report card? Hed have to thank him later ...Man he had good friends.  
"Congrats hun."


End file.
